1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an image forming apparatus such as a printer, and more particularly, an image forming apparatus which prints an image stored in a mobile device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus, such as a printer, prints an original image among original images stored in a mobile device, such as a mobile phone, connected to the image forming apparatus via Bluetooth. More specifically, the mobile device stores thumbnails of original images, as well as the original images, and the image forming apparatus displays the thumbnails, which are stored in the mobile device and provided by the mobile device, on a liquid crystal display (LCD) of the image forming apparatus. A user selects one thumbnail among thumbnails displayed on the LCD of the image forming apparatus, and the image forming apparatus requests the mobile device for an original image of the selected thumbnail, receives the original image from the mobile device, and prints the original image.
When a conventional image forming apparatus receives all thumbnails from a mobile device, the conventional image forming apparatus selects one thumbnail from among the thumbnails according to the result of manipulating the image forming apparatus and prints an original image of the selected thumbnail, and then, when a user intends to print another original image using the conventional image forming apparatus, the conventional image forming apparatus receives all thumbnails of the mobile device from the mobile device. In the conventional image forming apparatus, whenever the user intends to print the original image stored in a mobile device, all of the thumbnails are provided by the mobile device. As such, in the conventional image forming apparatus, when original images stored in the mobile device are printed through a plurality of printing operations for a predetermined time interval, the plurality of printing operations cannot be rapidly completed.